<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like now by cute_lil_fluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424575">just like now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff'>cute_lil_fluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introversion, Stress Relief, cute boys being best friends, mentioned anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>woo:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i'm in the bathroom<br/>can i have a hug?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhee/gifts">peachyminhee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeon Wonwoo is a self-proclaimed introvert. No question.</p>
  <p>There is only a certain level of socialisation that he can deal with before he gets overwhelmed. Being surrounded by people for hours on end, day after day- it's just too much for him sometimes. He needs space and time to be by himself, in order to recharge and gather the energy to give their fans and his member the enthusiasm that they deserve.</p>
  <p>It's difficult, because he's found himself in this incredible situation. He's so lucky to be where he is and have the privileges that he does. He doesn't like to complain, but that doesn't mean that he loves it one hundred per cent of the time. He has to remind himself of this, remind himself that he doesn't have to be enjoying it the whole time in order to be grateful.</p>
  <p>Yet he still feels guilty when his mood sours and he finds himself snapping at the people who have done nothing wrong.</p>
  <p>It's just him. He gets stressed out and overwhelmed when everything is loud and busy, and then his mood just plummets in an instant. Even when people start getting annoyed with him, even when he knows that he's pushing it away, he can't help the scowl on his face.</p>
  <p>The only way that he can feel better is to be alone, but there isn't always an opportunity for that in his line of work.</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Today is their third day packed with interviews ahead of their approaching comeback. They're being funnelled from set to set, filming interspersed with meeting fans and recording their own videos as well as trying to keep up with rehearsals. It's intense, and Wonwoo is really feeling it.</p>
  <p>He knows that they're all stressed out. Of course they are. Even Soonyoung who, more than the rest of them, really <i>enjoys</i> being busy. Wonwoo feels genuinely exhausted simply from talking to people, his mind just desperate to get away from it all.</p>
  <p>Thankfully, they are given an hour off for lunchtime (even though it's nearly three in the afternoon) and their manager leaves to find enough food to satisfy thirteen ravenous boys. They look more like a starving herd of animals than an idol group when he returns with four bags full.</p>
  <p>Wonwoo doesn't follow them, though. He uses the opportunity born of this distraction to slip out of the room, making his way down the corridor towards the bathrooms. It's the only place that he can think of where he might actually find some quiet.</p>
  <p>He locks himself in a stall and slumps onto the floor with a sigh, leaning back against the wall and resting his head against it. His ears are ringing with the sudden lack of noise, but he's grateful for it. Immediately, his tense shoulders begin to relax and his face is relieved of the pressure to keep fixed in a blinding smile.</p>
  <p>It's not glamorous in the slightest, but it's exactly what he needed.</p>
  <p>He busies himself with a mindless game on his phone, his focus only broken when it buzzes with a text.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>hui:</b>
  </p>
  <p>is everything alright? i know that you probably want to be alone but i'm here if you need me</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo smiles. Even when everyone else gets annoyed with him for being grumpy, or complains that he's not being any fun, Junhui can always see through it. Jun is the best at reading him. He can always tell if something is on Wonwoo's mind, even when they're not in the same room he seems to know what's going on in his brain.</p>
  <p>Truthfully, he's like that with quite a lot of the members. Wonwoo has no idea how he's able to keep track of so many fluctuating emotions, how he's able to tell exactly when someone needs comforting and exactly how they need it doing, even when there are three other who need tending to at the same time.</p>
  <p>He's pretty impressive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>woo:</b>
  </p>
  <p>i'm just tired, junnie<br/>
i'm okay</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>hui:</b>
  </p>
  <p>okay<br/>
as long as you're sure<br/>
you can talk to me about anything</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo leaves it for a minute.</p>
  <p>He really does need some time alone, he <i>needs</i> to chill out, but Junhui's presence has never made him feel burdened. A little bit of comfort would not go amiss right now, especially if it's in the shape of Wen Junhui.</p>
  <p>There's a voice in the back of Wonwoo's head telling him that he should be dealing with these feelings by himself, that he should suck it up and get on with his job, that Junhui has his own shit to be dealing with. He pushes them away. He knows that Jun will always be on his side, no matter what his brain is trying to convince him of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>woo:</b>
  </p>
  <p>i'm in the bathroom<br/>
can i have a hug?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>hui:</b>
  </p>
  <p>on my way!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The response is immediate, as is the sound of thundering footsteps echoing down the corridor outside. Junhui is slightly out of breath when Wonwoo opens the door, grinning as he's let inside. Wonwoo swats at his shoulder. "You didn't have to run."</p>
  <p>"Of course, I did. I couldn't bear leaving you alone for another second." Wonwoo has to resist rolling his eyes at the sickly sweet edge to Junhui's voice, his lips pulled wide into that cheeky grin of his. Wonwoo won't admit that he's cute. "And I kind of wanted a hug too so I didn't want you to change your mind." Wonwoo does roll his eyes this time, though his mouth can't resist forming its own smile.</p>
  <p>Despite his show, Wonwoo is powerless to resist Jun's arms when they wrap around him, Junhui pressing Wonwoo's head to rest in the cradle of his shoulder. Wonwoo lets himself relax.</p>
  <p>Maybe excluding Seungcheol, Junhui must give the best hugs. He's always so warm and his arms manage to apply the perfect amount of pressure to make Wonwoo feel grounded and safe, but also soft and floaty at the same time. He smells like clean cotton and fresh air- hugging him is like hugging the breeze. He's a bit of a whirlwind but you can always rely on him to show up when you need him the most.</p>
  <p>Junhui is quiet for a few minutes, though Wonwoo can tell that he's desperate to talk. But he lets Wonwoo be before he starts asking questions, because he knows exactly what Wonwoo needs.</p>
  <p>He strokes a hand over the back of Wonwoo's head and breaks their silence, speaking against the side of his neck. "What's going on, huh? Why are you hiding?" His voice is softer now, a low rumble against Wonwoo's skin- he's being serious. Wonwoo's happiness and well being will never be a joke to him.</p>
  <p>"I'm just sick of being surrounded by people. And I know that I should be used to it by now but it's still just too much." Wonwoo replies, his words muffled by the fabric of Jun's T-shirt. He's kind of glad that they're not being let loose into the air around them, they're being kept between him and Junhui.</p>
  <p>Jun pulls him impossibly closer, fingertips slipping beneath the neckline of his shirt to draw circles around the knob at the top of his spine. He presses a kiss to Wonwoo's shoulder and hums, the vibrations making Wonwoo's skin prickle.</p>
  <p>"Don't do that. Don't make excuses like that, you have every right to feel stressed. Yes?" Jun refuses to continue until he feels Wonwoo give in, nodding in agreement. They've had this conversation before, many times, and Junhui is always right. If Jun was in his situation right now, Wonwoo knows that he would be telling the older the exact same thing.</p>
  <p><i>It's alright if you need to slow down</i>, he reminds himself, like a script reeling off in his head. <i>No one can deal with this forever, especially not when it drains you so much. It's important that you know your limits</i>.</p>
  <p>"Good. This week has been busy, it's no surprise that you're feeling strung out. It's alright." Wonwoo sighs a little bit, resting his weight against Jun's chest and letting himself be held. He may have already known all of this, but it's always nice to have your feelings validated, especially by someone who really understands where you're coming from.</p>
  <p>It's true that Junhui's anxiety is usually to blame when Junhui needs space or needs to relax, but underneath it all, Junhui is also a massive introvert. He understands what it feels like to need to get away from people for a while, craving the time to be alone and recharge. Junhui <i>gets it</i>.</p>
  <p>"Thank you, Junhui," Wonwoo mumbles, nuzzling his nose into the dip of Jun's collarbone until the older boy coos down at him, the stretch of his smile a familiar shape against Wonwoo's skin.</p>
  <p>"You don't need to thank me, Won-Won. You always do the same when I'm not feeling good." Wonwoo nods again, because he does. He always tries his very best to be there for Junhui, to be one of his pillars of support. He's glad that Junhui knows that he can be relied on. That's one of the many reasons why he calls Jun his best friend.</p>
  <p>"I know you need space, but you also need food, and I'm not letting you eat your lunch in here," Wonwoo grumbles a little bit for the sake of it, but he doesn't really feel like eating in a grimy bathroom stall either. "I think there are a couple of empty dressing rooms further down the corridor. I'll see if someone can unlock one of them for us."</p>
  <p>And this is his Junhui- so generous and thoughtful. Everyone knows that Junhui doesn't particularly like speaking to strangers, especially not when he's asking for a favour, but he'll do it just so that Wonwoo doesn't have to. Junhui would do anything for his friends.</p>
  <p>Wonwoo leans up to press a kiss against Jun's cheek, just so that he knows how much he is appreciated.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry i haven't posted in a while. i promise that i will fill all of these requests eventually, but it might take a little longer than planned. i just got so many and i'm back at uni now and second year is hard so i don't have much time to sit down and write. also i haven't really felt like it lately but i will do all of these requests, i promise.</p><p>i'm sorry this is so short, also. i wanted to make it longer but i didn't really know how to. i hope you enjoy anyway.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://hattieie.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>requested by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhee/pseuds/peachyminhee">peachyminhee</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>